


Jealousy

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Jealousy, Murder, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hell of a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Jealousy. It's a hell of a thing. It almost makes you want to kill someone, just so you don't have to feel that way anymore. It's that damn near unsatisfiable urge, and desire to have something you know is unattainable.   
  
And right about now, I think I've been hit pretty hard with that green eyed monster jealousy. You see, you've got this new girlfriend. You left me to go be with her. Now that's just unacceptable. It should be me holding your hand, and having you sing me to sleep, not her. She's not worth it. Why did you ever leave me for her?  
  
You know, I might have forgiven you that, except for the fact that you said to my face you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. That's where the little monster jealousy came into play.   
  
So I stalked her for months, following her every move. Yes, it hurt me to see you so happy with her, hurt me like you have no idea. The only reason I didn't break down crying nearly half as often as I wanted to was because of my urge to keep on going, just so I could get my revenge on her.   
  
Soon enough, I had all the information I needed about her, so I took action. I followed her home, and waited til she was alone. Then, I tied her up, making sure she couldn't get away.   
  
Since you loved her hair, and running your hands through it, I chopped it off, watching it fall to the ground in chunks. You kissed her nearly constantly, so I cut off her lips. She'd never taint yours again.   
  
You always stared into her eyes so much instead of mine, so I plucked them out. They were quite creepy staring at me from the floor, I must say that.   
  
You talked to her so much, and I couldn't stand having to have her listening to you. So I punctured her eardrums, and chopped off her outer eats. By now, her screams were deafening, annoying, and I couldn't fucking stand them anymore. You should've heard how she screamed for you to save her. You were my prince charming, not hers. Besides, I no longer wanted her to talk to you, or give you perfect kisses, or lick you again. So I ripped out her tongue.   
  
I never wanted you to call her feet cute again, so I cut them off. It was so hard to cut through the bone with a kitchen knife, but I managed somehow. Jealousy really does give a person superhuman strength. I never wanted her to touch you, hold your hand, brush your hair out of your face again, so I cut those off too. Never wanted your eyes to be caught by her breasts again, so I cut those off too. You said she had a pretty face, so I punched it again and again until it was nothing more than a bloody pulp. You said she had a perfect figure, so I cut off chunks of flesh, ruining it forever. You said she had flawless skin, so I ripped off strips, before setting her on fire. It would never even be ok again, and far from flawless.   
  
As I stood there, covered in blood and gore, the room messy and bloody, a disfigured, crippled, burning corpse in front of me, I couldn't help but be shocked at what I had done. Had all this really been my handiwork and mine alone?   
  
Jealousy. It's a hell of a thing.


End file.
